


夜以继日

by wywj



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: 因为邕圣祐一直对此深信不疑。若是身处在爱情的博弈里，那么金在奂毫无疑问会是一个不折不扣的赢家，擅长让人心慌意乱，擅长先让人表露心迹，擅长让人打乱自己的阵脚。如果他是无意的，那这种天赋还真是令人艳羡；如果他是有意的，那……还是让人甘之如饴。
Relationships: Kim Jaehwan/Ong Seongwu, 邕圣祐/金在奂
Kudos: 1





	夜以继日

邕圣祐知道金在奂一定把他的小号设置为特别关注了，不然怎么会一发投稿就能立刻收到对方的赞。他盯着屏幕上跳出的通知看了一眼，顺手划了去，可没过几秒又解锁手机打开了那个顶着红圈数字的方形图标。

金在奂也有个小号，只不过除了头像之外空空如也。小号的头像还是邕圣祐给他拍的照片，一张朦胧背影，仅靠身型很难辨别出是金在奂，从这一点来说倒是很适合作为小号的头像。

邕圣祐喜欢摄影，可总有些发了觉得无谓不发又觉得可惜的照片，于是他建了个小号用来发自己的作品。虽然是私密账号，但还是和不少熟人互相关注着，比如金在奂。

金在奂点赞的手速一直都很快，有次甚至不小心在大号上也点了下去。那天邕圣祐看到提示的时候没忍住笑了出来，脑子里全是金在奂发现自己手滑以后慌乱的样子。只不过以他们的关系，点个赞也不是什么稀奇的事就是了。

邕圣祐在这头看着手机屏幕又刷新了下页面，企图能看到什么新的提示。他在投稿的时候难得一见地添加了坐标，没有精确到哪个区哪条路，扩大范围只标注了个东京。

因为邕圣祐知道金在奂这几天也在东京。然而真当看到金在奂发来的私信时，邕圣祐却是比谁都要惊讶的那一个。

解散以后他们很少再联络了，偶尔会在群组的聊天室里接一下话，不痛不痒，距离恰当。

并且邕圣祐怎么也不会想到在那样久的分别之后，收到的来自金在奂的第一句话竟然会是这个。

-哥，你也在东京呀k

-要不要一起去拍大头贴kkk

他有点无语地盯着金在奂的头像和这两行字愣了几秒。

-你住哪个酒店？

-就我们以前住的那个

我们。

邕圣祐看到这个字眼时感觉心脏好像突然抽紧了一下，最后他还是冷静且理智地提醒自己，这个“我们”是指他和金在奂和其他团员，而不是他和金在奂。

因为邕圣祐一直对此深信不疑。

若是身处在爱情的博弈里，那么金在奂毫无疑问会是一个不折不扣的赢家，擅长让人心慌意乱，擅长先让人表露心迹，擅长让人打乱自己的阵脚。如果他是无意的，那这种天赋还真是令人艳羡；如果他是有意的，那……还是让人甘之如饴。

所以当邕圣祐打开手机看起改签的机票时，他才后知后觉地反应了过来，自己好像又因为一时冲动而做了傻事。

并且天时地利人和……糟糕的台风前夜、陌生的语言环境、不知所属的心，没有一个站在他这一边。

东京的铁路因为风雨延迟不断，邕圣祐咬咬牙打了辆出租车，为车费暗暗心痛的时候恍惚觉得自己好像什么纯爱影视剧里的痴情男二，而他的心上人多半还不会可怜他。

邕圣祐自嘲般地笑了笑，低头看了眼手机上KKT的聊天记录。

-天气不好，我大概会晚点到。

已读未回。

我真是疯了，在这种天气里来找金在奂。

邕圣祐看着眼前深色的门板想。

即使撑着伞身上也还是被淋湿了大半，他早就已经被这凄风苦雨折磨得没了脾气，也没了紧张和期待，叹了一口气之后认命般地抬手敲了敲门。

“…你怎么淋成这样了？”

金在奂惊讶地睁大了眼睛，没心没肺地笑着把邕圣祐拽进了房里，转身跑去浴室从里头拿出大大的毛巾劈头盖脸地裹住了邕圣祐。

“哥这么想拍大头贴吗？看不出来啊。”

“是啊。我一定要在你脸上画满涂鸦。”

邕圣祐按住了盖在自己身上的毛巾，抬手想先擦掉脸上的雨水时手掌无意中覆到了金在奂的手上，可还没来得及感受到对方的体温，金在奂就迅速抽离了自己的手。

酒店的毛巾满是消毒水的味道，也并不温暖。

“你要不换身衣服吧。”

金在奂说着从自己的行李箱里扒拉了几下，拿出了帽衫和长裤，又走回到邕圣祐面前把衣服塞进了他怀里，还顺便把他推进了浴室。

邕圣祐见过金在奂穿自己的衣服，不过自己穿金在奂的衣服好像还是第一次。虽然金在奂比他要矮上那么一小截，但对方的衣服穿在身上倒也不会不合身。

只不过衣服上有常能在金在奂身上闻到的奶香味，这可不是什么好兆头。

邕圣祐忍不住低头嗅了几下帽衫的衣领，发现金在奂用的柔软剂没有变。其实他很喜欢金在奂身上的味道，以前住一个宿舍时虽然能知道对方用的牌子，可他也刻意没有去买同样的款，那在他心里是专属于金在奂的味道，他并没有想要拥有，也没有想要占有。

包括金在奂这个人。

邕圣祐吹干了头发走出浴室，抬头就迎上了金在奂看向他的视线。

雨水带来的湿冷顷刻间荡然无存，取而代之的是如太阳般的干燥和温暖。

“怎么办？这个天看来是没办法出门了。”

邕圣祐转头看向窗外，天空阴云厚重，砸在玻璃上的雨滴气势汹汹，他也不知道该说什么，只不过回过头时发现金在奂起身朝他走了过来。

“哥，你帽子没翻好。”

金在奂说着微微垫起脚，抬起手臂绕过他的脖颈替他整理着背后的帽子。邕圣祐呼吸一滞，恍惚间以为金在奂伸手圈住他的脖颈是要仰头亲吻，而他现在像是被金在奂抱着，距离也真的近到他只要低头就能吻上去。

可邕圣祐错过了那短暂的时机，因为金在奂已经垂下了手臂。

就像那一年半他错过的许许多多的其他机会一样，他们嬉笑打闹，撑过同一把伞，也睡过同一张床，却从未有过亲吻和相拥。

“不觉得刚刚的姿势有点像情侣拥吻吗？”

金在奂不知道是真不懂还是装不懂，偏偏要道出他现在最不乐意听到的话，甚至笑得眼角皱起，好似挑衅。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“不知道。”金在奂仰头看着邕圣祐，眼神里没有胆怯和犹疑，只是闪着通透的光，“可是哥知道不就够了。”

这句话仿佛一个信号，让邕圣祐积攒了两年的勇气，和那或许可以被称为爱恋的感情，在这一刻如海水涨潮一般，倾巢而出。

他抬手托住了金在奂的后脑，低头吻了下去。

是和想象中一样的柔软的嘴唇，或许比自己想象的还要软上那么几分。金在奂是预料到了吗，为什么没有惊讶，反而伸出了软舌来回应呢。

真的太狡猾了。

邕圣祐不知道为什么雨声在这一刻突然变得真切了起来，让他有种自己和金在奂正站在雨里接吻的错觉。而他也忘情地啃咬着金在奂的唇瓣，毫不犹豫地就把对方推倒进床里，甚至手上都开始解着金在奂的衬衣纽扣。

为什么总是游刃有余，为什么总是临危不乱，告诉我？

邕圣祐想到那双白净的手此刻正攀在自己的背脊上他就快疯了，他不希望这场欢爱没有痕迹，反倒希望金在奂的手指能在他背上抓那么几下，或者对方尖锐的犬牙能抵在他的肩膀上啃咬，于是故意发了狠地冲他敏感的地方顶撞。

只要别像那个卑劣又不被人知的亲吻，别像美梦一般消失就好。

“呜，哥……别……”

金在奂咬牙不想泄出自己的呻吟，尾音转了一圈反而更像小猫撒娇，听在邕圣祐的耳里便是猫咪举起爪子，不偏不倚地挠中了他的心门。

他们沉沉睡了一觉，准确来说是金在奂事后就像没事人一样倒头大睡了，让邕圣祐满心的不解和疑惑都无处可去，无奈只得抱住对方跟着一起睡下。他怕那个总是时不时要出来摸你一下勾你一下的小猫，在你终于鼓起勇气回应时，自己却不见了踪影。

然而醒来时金在奂只嘟囔着想吃东西。

邕圣祐看了眼时间，已经错过了酒店的叫餐服务，他想了想还是打算下楼去便利店买点什么。

“我去就行了，还是老样子吗？”

“嗯，别买酒就行。”

“怎么了？”

“不想再忘记了。比如你以前在我喝醉以后吻我的事。”


End file.
